1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilization apparatus, and more particularly, to an image stabilization apparatus for stabilizing an image sensor by sensing a horizontal displacement and a vertical displacement of the image sensor and calculating correction values.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image capturing devices trend for small size and lightweight for convenient carry recently so that it is not easy to hold the image capturing devices with hands stably and the image quality of photographing is affected. In general, the digital camera utilizes the optical anti-vibration mechanism or the digital anti-vibration mechanism for correcting blurred images due to shock of hands. The optical anti-vibration mechanism moves the lens or the image sensor in a horizontal direction or in a vertical direction opposite to a direction of vibration for correcting the blurred images. The digital anti-vibration mechanism utilizes an algorithm and an image processing method for correcting the blurred images.
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a functional block diagram of an image capturing device 10 in the prior art. FIG. 2 is a diagram of the image capturing device 10 in the prior art. The image capturing device 10 may be a digital camera, a digital video recorder, and so on. The image capturing device 10 includes an image sensor 12 for transforming light received by a projection lens of the image capturing device 10 into electrical signals. The image sensor 12 may include a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS). The image capturing device 10 further includes a carrier 14 for carrying the image sensor 12, a horizontal sensor 16 for sensing a horizontal displacement in a X direction of the carrier 14, a vertical sensor 18 for sensing a vertical displacement in a Y direction of the carrier 14, a horizontal magnetic means 20 for driving the carrier 14 to move in the X direction, a vertical magnetic means 22 for driving the carrier 14 to move in the Y direction, and a control unit 26 for controlling the horizontal magnetic means 20 and the vertical magnetic means 22 to drive the carrier 14 according to the horizontal displacement sensed by the horizontal sensor 16 and the vertical displacement sensed by the vertical sensor 18 so as to correct the displacement of the image sensor 12 due to the shock of the image capturing device 10. The image capturing device 10 in the prior art utilizes the horizontal magnetic means 20 and the vertical magnetic means 22 to correct the displacement of the carrier 14 on X-Y plane due to the shock of hands. However these magnetic driving means, the horizontal magnetic means 20 and the vertical magnetic means 22, have a problem of residual magnetic force.